In an electronic apparatus such as a television, a lens part is often illuminated by, for example, a light emitting diode (LED). Such an LED is opposed to, for example, a lens, and is configured to apply light to the lens to display, for example, the state of the electronic apparatus. Recently, multiple types of LEDs, which emit light of different colors, have been on the market.
It is convenient for users to display states of an electronic apparatus using an LED or the like. On the other hand, provision of too many LEDs is contrary to a demand for reduction in size of an electronic apparatus and for space saving within a case, and it is difficult to achieve the balance between the convenience and the demand.